Shadow Forge
by Banpaia Bara
Summary: It was a sad thing to lose the light of an elf, yet perhaps it was even worse for an elf to lose their past. How does one continue knowing nothing? Where do they go? What path do they follow? This is the story of one such elf who lost their past and follows four hobbits in hopes of finding what is lost and perhaps finding what she never had. Legolas/OC


Shadow Forge: Chapter 1

I ran through the trees fear fueling my steps, I could not stop or they would catch me. They screeched their voices so harsh to hear that I almost stopped running to cover my ears. The only thing that I had going for me was the fact that I was not the only one they were chasing and the forest prevented them from getting their horses to a full gallop.

Around me ran four children, or at least that is what I thought they were. Their voices were not those of children and I had as of yet not been able to get a good look at them. I ran taking a leap as I nearly cleared some bushes causing the black rider to have to halt his horse. I had not realized how close he had come to catching me. As I landed on the other side of the bush I ran right into one of the children they gave a cry of alarm but I did not stop rather took his arm and pulled him along.

"Run." I said my breath in short rasps, he seemed to realize that I was too being chased as he took my hand and led me towards the river.

"Come on!" One of the other children yelled and I saw what they were all running towards a small raft that was tied to a dock. Two were on the raft already pulling the ropes that secured it free. We got onto the raft just as the two were pushing it away from the dock. I turned to see one more child running towards the raft.

"Run Frodo!" The other three screamed.

"No!" The one named Frodo cried out as he realized the raft was being taken by the current of the river.

"Run! Jump!" The three yelled and Frodo did so as one of the black riders was bearing down on him. He narrowly landed on the edge of the raft and two of the children grabbed him so he would not fall backwards. The rider pulled the reigns of his horse back sharply causing the animal to skid to a stop on the edge of the dock. The rider gave a screech and turned his horse meeting up with three other riders all turning down the road disappearing in the darkness.

"Who is she?" One of the children asked as they regained their breath. All eyes turned on me and I felt very uneasy now.

"She was being chased same as us!" One who was heavier than the other three said defensively.

"Please, I do not mean you any harm. It is true I was running from those black riders also." I said trying to assure them that I meant no harm.

"Do you know why they were chasing you?"

"I do not. Do you know why they were chasing you?"

"Well no." One said sounding slightly embarrassed for asking.

"I am Eirian." I said introducing myself as I sat on the raft the children looked at each other for a moment and then began to introduce themselves.

"I am Samwise Gamgee." The one who had led me onto the raft said.

"I am Meriadok Brandybuck."

"I am Peregrin Took."

"I am Frodo Baggins." After all introductions were done and I got a good look at the four of them I decided that they were not children but some race I did not know. This was not saying much, I could hardly remember more than my own name. Since I had woken in the forest lost and confused I did not know where or who I was.

"Do you know what those things were?" I asked softly as if anything more than the sound of the river would bring the dark riders down on us.

"No, Sam and I must get to Bree though." Frodo said and seeing the exchange of looks between Frodo and Sam I realized that it was something of far more import than a simple journey that required them getting to Bree.

"I would help you if you would allow me too." I did not know why I offered my help, something urged me to stay with the four of them as if it would lead me to the answers I needed. The answer as to who I was.

The four of them looked a bit shocked at my offer but a smile spread across their faces.

"Yes you can come with us." Pippin said with a great deal of cheer in his voice. They all seemed slightly more at ease after I had offered my aid to their journey. I did not know why they were so comforted but perhaps this was also a question I would have answered in time.

"How far is it to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked looking at Merry who was pushing the raft along the river keeping us centered.

"Twenty miles." He answered with a wary look to the forest that now surrounded the river.

When we reached the gates of Bree it was raining and we were all soaked through. Those twenty miles had taken us several hours to cross and it was late into the night. We all stood huddled around the gate looking up and down the road nervously. Frodo knocked on the door to the gate and a porthole opened revealing an old man who gave me a sour look before slamming the small window open and opening one that was lower and grouched at Frodo.

"What do you want?"

"We are heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo said. The grizzly old man closed the lower porthole and opened the door holding out a lantern to get a good look at us all.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits and an Elf. What business do you have in Bree so late?"

"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own." Frodo said and the old man looked down at him realizing that Frodo was the leader of the group.

"Sorry young sir I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after dark, talk of strange folk roaming about. Can't be too careful." He said as he stepped back letting us enter. He gave us each a look over as we passed and I sensed his eyes linger on me more than the Hobbits. Perhaps it was that I had no cloak even though we were soaked to the bone. As it was my ice green dress was dripping with rain water, though it had cleared much of the dirt that had covered the hem and sleeves I was a mess.

Inside the town of Bree was far fouler than the forest outside, had it not been for the safety the walls offered from the black riders. The rain beat down upon the town and the streets were of mud. So narrow were the roads that we were jostled around. It got to the point that the hobbits huddled around me so as to not get lost in the crowd. I hand my hand on Pippin's shoulder and held onto the edge of Sam's cloak keeping those two closes as Merry and Frodo were then bubbled in the makeshift huddle.

I was happy that we did not have to venture long before we found the Prancing Pony. Though upon entering the inn my senses were assaulted by the smell of smoke, beer, and a scent that I could not name but perhaps I did not want to know what that smell was.

"Excuse me!" Frodo called to the inn keeper who had to lean over the counter to see Frodo.

"Good evening little masters, if you're looking for accommodations I have some nice cozy hobbit size rooms available. Always proud to serve the little folk mister…?"

"Underhill, my name is Underhill. We are friends of Gandalf could you tell him we have arrived?" The inn keeper got a puzzled look and said.

"Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember now! Elderly chap, big grey beard pointy hat. I've not seen him for six months." Frodo turned to face the group and we seemed to come to a silent agreement that even though the person to wait for was not there we would spend the night.

We sat at a table trying to be inconspicuous but I realized that being the only woman in the inn let alone an elf was not conducive for not being noticed. My eyes drifted over the crowds of men though none save one met my gaze. The man sitting in the corner smoking; though he sat in shadows I could see by the light from his pipe that he was watching us. Every time I would look to him he would meet my gaze until I looked away.

"You sure you don't want any bread and cheese?" Sam asked offering me some of his food. Though the hobbits had eaten a hearty meal and were now moving on to drink I felt no desire to eat or drink. I held my hand up slightly in refusal and said.

"I am fine." Sam turned his attention back to the room and with a glower said.

"That fellow has done nothing but stare at us since we came in." He pointed his slice of cheese towards the corner to the man who was smoking. Frodo glanced over and stopped in inn keeper as he was passing.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" the inn keeper followed Frodo's gaze and gave a little start before turning back.

"That's one of them rangers, dangerous folk they are. I don't know his right name but round these parts they call him Strider." With that the inn keeper moved off and I looked back to the man Strider. He sat there unmoving but he seemed to know that we were aware of him for he gave the slightest of nods.

"What is that!?" Pippin asked looking in awe at the massive tankard of ale Merry settled down with at the table.

"This my friend is a pint."

"It comes in pints?! I'm getting one!" Pippin said getting up and heading for the bar.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam said trying to stop Pippin though the comment went unheard. I sat watching Merry trying to down the whole of the pint in one long gulp before something odd occurred. There was a whispering long and seductive. It took me a moment to understand what it said.

'Baggins….Baggins…..' Looking around I noticed that I was not the only one to hear the whispering as some turned towards Frodo.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins. He is my second cousin twice removed on his mothers side." Pippin said from the bar where he was talking to some men with his pint. Frodo heard this and got up quickly going to Pippin.

"Pippin!" Frodo said grabbing his arm, Pippin turned pint in hand and Frodo tripped falling backwards.

"Steady on!" Pippin called as Frodo fell to the ground and when his landed he lost a ring and it went flying up in the air. He reached out for the ring and it slipped over his index finger and he disappeared. At the sight of this my heart skipped a beat with shock Frodo was just gone, a moment later he appeared again. Just as he did though Strider grabbed his shirt and said something before dragging him off.

"Sam!" I said calling attention to Frodo being ushered upstairs, he had seen this also for Sam got Merry and Pippin and we all followed after Frodo and Strider. On the way we had taken items to use as weapons if needed. Sam held a candelabra and I had found a fire prod. We burst into the room with Strider and Frodo and Sam gave a warning though Strider held a sword drawn.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Strider realized that we posed no real threat and sighed sheathing his sword.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit but that won't save you now. You can no longer wait for a wizard."

Within the hour we had staged our room to look like the hobbits were sleeping there and had moved to an inn across the street to where Strider had rented a room and we were all packed in. The hobbits slept on the large bed and I sat in a chair across from Strider by the window. He held his sheathed sword in his arms as he looked out the window. The only light in the room came from three small candles and the fireplace.

Though the hobbits had been very tired by the time we had made the room arrangements and though the day had been trying I felt no weariness as the hobbits did. After a while Strider looked over at me and asked.

"What lead you to travel with the hobbits?" His voice was soft as if he was concerned others might hear him speak. Though I did not understand what he was wary of I spoke quietly as well.

"They were chasing me also."

"You seem as if you do not know what they are. Why pretend ignorance?"

"I don't know what they are, or why they are after Frodo. I do not know why the ring causes Frodo to disappear. I do not know rightly who I am. My past is veiled and not has brought any to light."

Strider looked at me shocked as if he had not expected me to not have any memory. He seemed to grow increasingly concerned with this information.

"An elf that has lost their past is very concerning. Perhaps you should seek the council of Lord Elrond." He said after a moment and I wondered who this Elrond was and why I should seek his advice. Though with such magic about perhaps it was to be better if others did not know that my knowledge was lacking and perhaps seeking the advice of this great lord would help.

I could not linger on these things though as there was a terrible sound of screeching and the crashing of furniture from the inn across the street. To this the hobbits woke with a start and looked towards Strider with worry strewn across their faces.

"What are they?" Strider considered this question for a moment and looking to the hobbits said solemnly.

"They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question one by one falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, ring wraiths neither living nor dead, always they feel the presence of the one ring, they will never stop hunting you." He finished addressing Frodo now instead of speaking to us all. We did not speak more that night as it was. The Hobbits had trouble trying to get back to sleep now that they knew the Nazgul were inside the town. Though there were no signs of the Nazgul for the remainder of the night.

Strider did not sleep that night, or if he did it was in short naps that I did not notice. I was not watching him my gaze was fixed on the street outside the window, though I was not really seeing what was there. My mind was searching for any semblance of my past and there was little to be found. I knew my name from the memory fragment of a man whispering it softly in a loving tone. Though I knew his voice I could not recall his face or where we were when the memory took place.

Perhaps I had been with other elves before I was being chased through the forest by the Nazgul, perhaps I simply had no past and my mind had created such a memory fragment to save me from the terror of having nothing at all. I did not know either way, and the late hours of the night and those of the early morning did not bring forth any further memory.

The sky was beginning to lighten with the first inkling of dawn and I abandoned my musings as Strider stirred for the first time that night. He stood stretching slightly and began to gather his things and then he held out a stack of clothing to me and said.

"Here, it is not feasible for you to travel in a dress." I took the clothes from him and looked down at them for a moment before I wandered off to the screen that divided off a corner of the room and quickly changed. I was thankful for the fact that I had a belt for the clothing was altogether too big for me. I folded my dress up, looking at it not I had not realized how dirty it had become and suddenly became thankful for Strider giving me the clothes as there was a rip in the shirt that if I had continued to wear the dress would have worsened and exposed my legs.

"Thank you." I said to Strider when I came from behind the screen. He looked over to me to see that I had managed to make the clothes fit well enough with the belt and nodded. He set to waking the hobbits and I aided in this task as they were not easy to rouse.

"Frodo, Frodo wake up." I said softly shaking the hobbits shoulder he woke after a moment and gave me a confused look as he saw what I was wearing.

"Eirian what is going on?"

"We need to get going." I honestly did not know where we were going but there was something odd about Strider that made me trust him with ease. Perhaps it was simply that I knew so little that I could not properly determine who I ought to trust and who I should be wary of.

I left Frodo to get up and saw that Strider had already woken the other three. The hobbits all grumbled about being woken so early but reluctantly got up. We went together down to the tavern on the first floor and had a solid breakfast the hobbits eating the most, more than what Strider and I ate combined. After that we set out and though there was no clear sign of the Nazgul having been in the town the night before the people were wary and quiet. Many had heard the screeching of the Nazgul and it had frightened them all.

Much of the day was spent walking at a quick pace that Strider set. We were all tired by the time that we stopped at Weather Top for the night. It was there that Strider presented us with swords. They were just short swords but for the hobbits they represented something that they had never encountered before. This I realized as I watched them for they handled the swords awkwardly and had a rather nervous look to them.

"Keep these with you, I am going to have a look around." Strider said after giving us the swords and left. I held mine and looked to the hobbits before I too decided to have a look around.

"Stay here. I want to have a look around too." I explained before I started on the path that lead to the top of Weather Top. There was not much left of the old fort and far less of interest as I looked around. No there was nothing in the fort of interest but looking up at the clear night sky I was in awe of the number of stars. I climbed up to sit upon one of the few remaining arches of Weather Top and from there watched the night sky. Though I was weary from the days travels I was not willing to sleep not when such beauty was to be seen in the dark hours of the night.

It seemed as if there was no peaceful moment of watching the stars before the screeching cries of the Nazgul sounded in the night. I made to get off the arch when the Hobbits ran under it seeming unaware of me. Though I knew they were not focused on anything but the approaching Nazgul who were slowly advancing on the four of them. I pulled my short sword from the sheath silently and watched as two of the Nazgul passed under my arch slowly. They were also unaware of me above them their focus on the hobbits and nothing else. I watched them draw their swords slowly and a shiver ran down my spine at the sound of steel sliding free of sheathes. My decision was one that I did not think long on but instead I swallowed my fear and picking the center Nazgul of the five that were slowly walking towards the Hobbits I jumped.

I landed squarely on the Nazgul's back and we both fell to the ground in a confusion of screeching Nazgul and flying steel. Either my sword or that which the Nazgul held slid against my arm cutting my. Once we hit the ground I rolled away from the Nazgul and towards the Hobbits I stood quickly. Facing them off I stood sword held tightly with hands slick with my own blood.

I took a long breath to calm myself as the Nazgul stood for a moment. That was the last second of silence before the fight commenced. The Nazgul gave a screech and attacked. It was not so much an attack as it was that they were batting us away from Frodo. Sam tried fighting but was easily thrown aside, Merry and Pippin were equally thrown from their path and I was left to defend Frodo. Only I did not get to defend him as the Nazgul whom I had landed on viciously knocked the short sword from my picked me up by my throat. I struggled against his hold but only succeeding in causing him to tighten his hold making it near impossible to breath with the added effect of the clawed tips of the gauntlet digging into my skin. The Nazgul held up his cruel sword and held the point to my chest and he watched me try to struggle and to get free. I knew that the fear was clear upon my face and this was only reason I did not have a sword in my gut yet, the Nazgul was enjoying the look of fear upon my face.

It was my luck that Strider came at that moment swinging both sword and torch. The Nazgul who held me quickly dropped me and faced Strider. I landed on the stones and gasped, though I was out of breath I did not remain idle, the fight was happening right next to me and even as I scampered out of the way I was nearly hit by an arching sword.

It was Sam who grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the rubble of a fallen arch where he and the other hobbits were now hiding. As I hid with them Sam's hand came in contact with the cut on my arm and I gave a pained cry. The cut was burning terribly now and looking at my arm I realized it was far worse than I had thought it to be. A large portion of the muscle and skin of my lower arm was hanging off and I thought I saw bone, but I couldn't be sure as I had to look away my stomach churning at the sight.

"Eirian!" Sam said in alarm seeing my arm. I could not answer him as the shock was wearing off and the pain was becoming unbearable. I could feel my body shading and I feared that this injury would be the end of me.

"Strider!" Merry called and it was not till the man was holding my injured arm examining it that I realized the fight was finished. I gave a cry as Strider put pressure on my upper arm.

"What happened?"

"She jumped on the Nazgul that must have been when it happened."

"It feels like I am burning." I said with a shaking voice having to bite back the pain just to speak. Strider cursed in a tongue that I did not understand as he took a cloth and tied it about my arm. The action caused me to scream as he dealt with my injury.

"There is nothing I can do for her here. Each of you take your pack and I will get her on Bill." Strider said and it was the last thing I could clearly remember.

The next several hours were spent in a state of delirium though I was awake the world about me was distorted and shadowed and filled with the screeching wails of something that sounded increasingly similar to the Nazgul.

Then there was that memory the man saying my name only it was different now. More frantic sounding, frightened. Several images came to my mind in this delirium, that of horrid sculptures of stone looking down on me, shadows drawing near. Stars disappearing in the sky. Surrounded by cold and pain.

Then as the first rays of sun casting off the chill of night; warmth. When I woke I was alone, the room about me was filled with tones of golden sunlight. It was impossible from my vantage to tell if it was due to the sun setting or rising. Regardless I sat myself up. My arm was tightly bound in bandages covering where I had been cut, though the tightness of the bandages prevented me from feeling too much the pain I was still assailed with the ache of a wound not entirely healed. Getting up from the bed I saw that I had at some point been changed and now wore a simple sky blue dress with bell sleeves. The sleeve of my injured arm was pinned back so that the light fabric did not interfere with the bandages.

So I had been there for a while at least. Turning my attention to the room about me I saw little aside from the pitcher of water and cup sitting on a small side table. There was aside from this a dresser what was not burdened by anything sitting atop it.

I stood and was struck by a sudden dizzy spell and had to take hold of the side table to steady myself it was not what I had expected and for a moment I was truly confused by this sudden weakness. I could not linger on this however as the door to the room was opened and an elf walked in. She seemed rather surprised to see me up and awake.

"Do not push yourself. You have only recently started to get well." The elf said putting the bundle of cloth she was carrying off to the side and pushed me back so I was seated on the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been here?"

"A few days, but you were nearly lost to us when you arrived. I must say that I am shocked to see you awake right now. Such terrible news has been coming to Imladris lately and an elf nearly falling to darkness is perhaps the most disturbing." The elf woman left me at the bed and retrived her bundle and opened it upon the table. It contained rolls of cloth two glass jars with some sort of salve inside and what appeared to be a spool of thread and a needle.

"Your arm please." She said after setting up her things. I offered my arm out to her and she began to unwrap the bandages. When she pulled the last of the bandages free I was sickened by the sight of my arm. Though the wound had been stitched closed the skin puckered and blood was beading along the stitches now that the pressure of the bandages was gone. The pain also increased the longer the wound was exposed. This was not the most disturbing thing though, the entire area of my arm was discolored the skin ashen and dark compared to my natural tone. I looked away from my arm while trying to not gag. The elf who was examining my arm noticed my expression and asked.

"Is it hurting terribly?"

"Not as much as when it happened. When will it be healed?" the elf seemed to take this as a good sign that my expression was not due to the wound.

"It is hard to say, the condition of the wound when you arrived made everyone concerned that you might not survive. It is not a certain thing that you will be able to keep your arm if it does not start healing soon."

"Can I move about?" I asked still not looking at my arm but managing my pain as I spoke.

"Yes I will sling your arm it is best you avoid moving it though. You should also have something to eat even if you are not hungry."

"You said we were in Imladris? If it is not too much trouble could I persuade you to show me around? I do not know my way here."

"Yes I will show you about. My name is Irina. Estel said that your name is Eirian, correct?"

"Yes that is my name. I am sorry but who is Estel?" I asked not sure who this person was.

"He is the dark haired man who brought you here. It is not his given name but it is what we of Imladris had come to know him as. He spent many of his younger years here with his mother now past."

"You mean Strider?"

"Yes I believe that is one of the names that he is known by." She said as she finished spreading a salve over the stitches. The paste was cool and worked slowly ebbing away the pain in the area that it was covering. Irina handed me a cup and said.

"Drink this while I wrap your arm."

"What is it?" I asked taking the cup and looking down into the murky liquid within.

"Just a herb mixture in some water." I gave the drink one last doubtful look but downed it regardless. The drink had a minty flavor and it had an instant effect on me. I realized that I was unbelievably hungry and the drink had reminded my stomach that it was there. Irina quickly wrapped my arm and tied the cloth off and took another long strip of cloth and wrapped my arm to my torso. When she finished wrapping the cloth about me she took the now empty cup and said.

"Shall we go to the main hall?"

"Yes, thank you." Irina took my free arm and helped me up. I was thankful for the elfs help as we left the room in the house of healing and made our way through the halls. When we entered the main dining hall several elves took notice of us as we passed. Irina led me to an empty table and once I was seated we were met by the Hobbits who had at seeing me left their meals and came over to greet me.

"Eirian! You are well!" Pippin said with an happy expression.

"More or less. My arm is still in poor condition." I explained sharing in their joy.

"I will leave you. Before you retire Lord Elrond wished to see you."

"Thank you Irina. You have been a great help." The elf nodded with a small smile and left me with the hobbits.

"I am glad to see all of you here safe." I said to the four hobbits seated around me now, I took some fruit from the platter and placed it on a plate. Sam was kind enough to pour me a cup of water from a glass pitcher and we continued to speak.

"I think we are all happy to see you on the mend." Frodo said.

"Tell me, what happened after Weather Top. I do not remember." The hobbits shared a look but eventually Frodo went on to explain.

"After we got you onto Bill, we spent the night fleeing trying to get here as quickly as possible. The Nazgul were still chasing us and it turned out to be that we met up with an elven woman. Strider then took you and me and raced here, while the elven woman led Sam, Merry and Pippin. We were nearly caught by the Nazgul but everyone else was able to travel safely to rest of the way here."

"Speaking of, where is Strider?"

"Last I saw he was with Gandalf and Lord Elrond." Sam said.

"I fear for how much these gentlemen do see then." Strider said walking up to the table with a broad smile, with him was a blond elf who was dressed in a fine tunic. I looked at Strider and gave him a welcoming smile. He had cleaned up and shaved his beard and now wore a fine velvet tunic.

"Strider! I hardly recognized you."

"I hardly thought to see you up and about so soon!" Strider then clasped the elf on the shoulder and introduced him.

"Friends this is Legolas Thranduilson. Legolas this is Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Eirian."

"A pleasure to meet you." Legolas said politely with a slight bow to us.

"Fret not over pleasantries with us Legolas. Come sit with us." I said making the hobbits move down on the bench so the two man and elf could sit.

"Actually I've come to bring you to Lord Elrond." Strider said as he offered to help me from the bench. I took such assistance and was glad that I had managed to get some food before Strider found us. He took my arm and led me from the hall, Legolas followed walking next to me. Though he was good at hiding it I often caught him glance at my injured arm tightly bound in the sling.

"I does not hurt so much as it looks." I said pointedly to Legolas who kept his composure and spoke.

"Forgive me, it is not often that one survives such an injury let alone elf-kind."

"I do not see what is so astonishing by my recovery."

"The nature of your injury makes your recovery astonishing. The wound itself was serious enough that I feared to lose you to that alone. The wound was tainted by dark magic that was imbued into the blade also. Making your chances all the worse." Strider explained as we walked through Imladris. As we walked I looked about and got the inclination that these halls were familiar to me as if I had once long ago wandered these halls and knew them as much as any who lived there.

"Here we are." Strider said as we stopped before gilded stained glass doors. The glass depicted a series of luminous figures at the top below them was a beautiful paradise landscape. Yet further down the glass grew darker and at the bottom there were two main figures depicted a fiery being surrounded by other lesser images of monsters. It was discouraging looking at the lower areas of the doors.

"Thank you. I think I will be fine now." I said to the two of them and knocked lightly on the glass. There was the slightly muffed response of 'enter' from the other side and I opened one side of the door and left Strider and Legolas in the hall. Inside was a grand library with large carved wood tables set about. Behind them were rows of book shelves filled with tomes and scrolls. I closed the door behind me and saw the doors again. The light from the hallway illuminated the glass casting splashes of colored light about. Yet the fiery figures at the bottom were more prominent as they had a red glow about them that was not obvious from the hall.

"That is a depiction of the creation of Arda. They are the Valar and the Maiar weaving the songs of creation." A voice spoke and I turned to see the dark haired elf approach, his face held the weariness of ages toiling of un accounted burdens.

"What of those two at the bottom? They sang the world into being also?" I asked nodding towards the bottom of the doors and glowered as he responded.

"Yes, Sauron and Morgoth brought evil into the world. They ever seek to destroy, and have been the enemy. We are fortunate that Sauron is the only one left on Arda." I looked at the stained glass for a moment longer then turned away from it to face the elf properly.

"I am sorry but I need to find Lord Elrond. I thought he was here, could you take me to him?" At this the elf became rather concerned and said.

"I am Elrond. Do you not remember me?"

"I'm sorry. I do not even know who I am." To this Elrond gestured towards one of the tables and I followed him over. We sat down and remained silent for a moment then finally Elrond spoke.

"I had thought you dead. A month past a party of wood elves came to Imladris. They told of how they had been attacked, that several of their party had perished. They had named you as one of the dead."

"So, do you know who I am?"

"I am sorry, though we had met once long ago we did not spend any length of time together. I could not tell you any more about yourself than you might find out in your own time. I have never heard of an elf losing all of their memory before, this concerns me." I looked down at the table studying the grain of the polished wood. It was a disappointment that no one had any answers for me. Though I had once had companions they had assumed me dead and had left me behind.

"Do you know where the elves who told you I was dead went? Perhaps I could talk to them."

"They have left Imladris already, though I believe they were heading for the Gray Haven. It is unlikely that they are in Middle-Earth still."

"What do I do now?" I asked Elrond and I knew that the he could hear the despair in my voice. He reached across the table and placed his hand on my forearm in a consoling manor and said.

"You are free to do whatever you wish. There is always room in Imladris for you, if you wish to stay you may." Free to do what I wish, it was an odd idea to me. I had not given much thought as to what I wanted to do since waking up. I had followed the hobbits here because they needed help but now that we had arrived I was no longer of need.

That was concerning to me also, what did the hobbits have such a need to journey to Imladris for? Why were they being chased by the Nazgul? There was too much I did not know and I did not understand that the vastness of it caused me to despair when thinking on it.

"Are the hobbits staying here in Imladris?"

"No they set out again soon. Along with Aragorn, whom you know as Strider. Their journey will take them far from this place."

"I would go with them." I said hearing that everyone I knew was leaving Imladris. In the short time I had spent traveling with the hobbits I had come to love their easy mannered way and generally cheery nature.

"Eirian you wounds will not be healed before they are set to leave." Elrond said softly trying to convince me against such a choice.

"It will heal in time." I said knowing somehow that my words were true, my arm would be well enough for me to travel when the time to leave came.

"Their mission is dangerous, it is no place for a lady." Elrond said still trying to dissuade me. I gave the elf a stern look and said once more.

"I would go with them."

"And what do you know of their mission? Into the very fires of evil their course is set and you would follow them to this peril?"

"I would not know what little I do without them. The night I met them the Nazgul chased me as well. It is not by coincidence that our roads met."

"A lady has no place on this mission."

"I have no place anywhere. No past, no inkling as to my purpose. You would deny me to follow the only road I know."

"I would be knowingly sending you to your death. I will not do that." Elrond said raising his voice now. Until this point our argument had been quite calm and without the raising of voices. I watched him as he looked at me as a father might look upon his daughter.

"You do not know what fate lies on this road for me."

"Why do you so wish to take this path?" Elrond said his tone somewhat defeated.

"I want to protect them. I do not understand it but I have a feeling as if I am bound to them. If I do not follow their path I will become lost." To this Elrond gave a heavy sigh and spoke softly.

"Then you must understand what it is they are going to do." For the next few hours Elrond told me the history of Sauron and the Ring of Power. How he had intended to use it to enslave the three major races and how for a time he had ruled over Middle Earth. He spoke of the war in which Sauron fell and the ring was taken by Isildur and how it was soon thereafter lost. He explained that now the Ring had been found they sought to destroy it before Sauron became too strong and his forces too great.

I had not understood what peril I had demanded to face when I sought to go on this mission. Such horrors would await the fellowship of the ring and I had blindly demanded to face them. I did not feel fear or despair at this however only a strong conviction that I had made the right choice. I did not know what help I would be but I was glad that I would be there to offer any help I could.

"When are they leaving?"

"Two weeks from yesterday. You will be traveling with the four hobbits, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas Thranduilson, Boromir of Gondor, and Gimli son of Gloin. In the time before leaving you should focus on recovering and be sure to pick a weapon you can wield. I will ask Aragorn to take you to the training grounds when you are ready to find a weapon. You should also spend time here in the library, while contemplation may help you regain your memory the information in this library may prove useful in reminding you of your past."

( Here is chapter one of my new lotr fic. I am going to share a secret with everyone, that some of you I am sure have guessed. I have no clue what I am going to do with this story yet. Pretty much every story of mine starts out like this. I know where I want my characters to be and who they will be when they are there but I have to say that it is hard as all get out to figure out how to get them there. So if this chapter feels a bit awkward that is why. Please stick with me on this story for a few chapters it will solidify as I write.)


End file.
